Yukikage Atheris
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 2), by Blake Xi Backstory "My blade seeks only a good rival. Are you a fine swordsman? Very well! You shall be my sparring partner. En guarde!" Born from the same village Kagura lived in, Atheris was a swordsman of the highest rank, able to best elder swordsmen of his village at age 13. Atheris had quite a bitter rivalry with Kagura, the two clashing blades at every opportunity, training themselves in the process. One day, while Atheris was away, he returned to see his entire village slaughtered. Presuming Kagura was dead, Atheris, in vengeance, ripped a tear through the fabric of space and leaped into it, not knowing where he would end up. Regaining consciousness in the Vriksha Duchy, Atheris and a sniper by the name of Verre had an audience with the emperor Cedric, and soon both became his lieges. Hearing from the knight Sefaria that Kagura had been sighted at the Atharva Republic, Atheris rushed to the Atharva Republic. When he got there, he noticed Weiss, the magician, and Sefaria holding their own against the God Army. Making his presence known, Atharva instantly obliterated the army around the perimeter, buying time for Sefaria and Weiss to escape. Wanting to go down fighting, Sefaria convinced Atheris to help them defend the Atharva Republic. Atheris stayed, until his power grew so immense that he ripped another hole in the fabric of space, and leaping into it, he was sure he'd see Kagura again. Stats * Lord only Sphere Nara Alcyon Stat boosting - 30% boost to HP and Rec, fills BB gauge on Spark (1 BC) and small heal on Spark (200~300 HP) Atheris' beloved blade, forged in the heart of a glacier, wasn't exactly popular in the Vriksha Duchy, but it was ridiculously feared in the La Veda Republic, where Atheris visited once. On a quest to take stolen goods back from bandits, Atheris calmly strutted into their hideout in La Veda, decimated their base without even the slightest visible movement and took the goods back, unintercepted. As the bystanders looked on him, they walked out of his way, not wanting to be cut by Nara Alcyon. Attacks 16 hit normal attack, total 4 DC Leader Skill: Subzero Deity Massive boost to Spark damage (100%) , fills BB on Spark (2~3 BC) and small heal on Spark (600-900 HP heal) Extra Skill: ''Endless Search'' Nara Alcyon Fills BB gauge on Spark (2 BC) and heals on Spark (300~400 Heal) and 20% boost to all parameters when Nara Alcyon is equipped Brave Burst: Icy Masquerade 20 BC, 20 DC, 320% mod 20 hit combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, fills BB gauge when Sparking (2~3 BC) & increases BB hit amount (+1 hits, 25% damage per extra hit) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Final Scroll: Polarity'' 25 BC, 30 DC, 550% mod 30 hit combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, fills BB gauge on Spark (2-3 BC), buffs heal on Spark (600-700 heal)& increases BC and HC drop rate on Spark (50%) for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Forbidden Technique: Ank Nadras'' 20 BC, 40 DC, 1200% mod 40 hit massive Water attack on all enemies, massive boost to BB gauge on Spark (10-13 BC), huge heal on Spark (2000 + 15% of unit Rec) & boosts BB hit amount (+2 hits, each extra hit at 75% damage) Category:CustomUnits